The lion king and queen
by simbaanaya
Summary: Young simba is growing up in the pridelands in peace and harmony, everything is perfect. All of that is interrupted when a young irritable lioness cub comes to the pridelands. Nobody likes her because of who she is and what she looks like. But after a tragic accident simba runs away, what happens when she follows? Will everyone learn to love her? AU version.
1. The fire

** Hello! Sorry I have been gone for so long! **

**I had this idea in my head so I wanted to share it! the next chapter will be longer and better!**

**Anyway can you guess who this oc is based on? there are some hints.**

* * *

It was night time, a scary dark cold night, for one big pride, in these lands some lions and some lionesses dwelled, the grass was barely green but they did not care, their stomachs where not very full at times but they did not care, they where generally happy, nobody new why, it was the only way they could survive, being selfish and angry certainly wouldn't help, they needed each other, it was a sweet thought to them, but on that particular night they where not happy, they where fighting for their lives, they where used to this at one point, this sort of thing happened all of the times years ago, then it started again, fire raged around the small cave where they slept, loud roars of pain and death sounded all around them, when they had been resting that fateful night a loud roar sounded waking them from their sleep, suddenly all of the adults where fighting bulky, ugly, and mean black lions.

Blood was all over the floor and the walls, many where already injured or dead, it was hard to tell, the smell of death was in the air, it was horrible, think of how frightful it would be, not knowing if you would live or die, some knew more about this than others.

At the back of the very small cave a very light red lioness cub had her knees up to her chest, she was curled into a ball shaking with fright, her eyes where golden like the sun, lavender purple, and jade green, she also had a hint of baby blue in her eyes, she had a pretty face that was now stained with tears, she had black paint over the top of her right eye, she liked it that way, her eyes darted around the room looking for her aunt, if she lost her she would have nothing anymore, she would be an orphan, she didn't want that, sometimes she wished her parents where still living, all she had was her aunt, her parents had died long ago, her mother died in a hunting accident, her father died when he was in a fight with three lions shortly after, she never really remembered them, this girls name was Patricia, everybody called her trixi for short, she never liked her name.

Suddenly she heard a roar that made her cover her ears, she saw her aunt fall to the ground bleeding a few feet away from her along with others of that pride.

All of the lions of the other pride roared with triumpth, some of the pride was injured or dead.

NO! it couldn't be true! her aunt cant die! She was all Trixi had! What about her home! What would it become!

What was going to happen!

trixi's breathing stopped, her eyes went wide and a lump was caught in her throat, she slowly got up then found a hole in the back of the cave, nobody noticed her, she slipped out of the cave then ran through the fire without a problem it was getting smaller, the black lions must have started it, she ran for hours and hours, nothing else mattered at that point but finding somewhere safe to live for the night that seemed to go on forever, hours later almost in the wee hours of the morning she fainted from emotional and physical exhaustion.

* * *

In the morning patricia's soft kind eyes blinked open to the feel of the sunlight beating down on her face, she groaned then lifted her head gently, then the events of last night came back to her, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and they did, she sat on a small pile of grass wondering why such a thing would happen to innocent people, now what would she do? she didn't like looking or sounding pathetic, that wasn't her style, she wiped her tears away then stood up, she walked forward, she couldn't sit there forever, but she sure felt like it, maybe somebody was near by.

Little did she know that lying before her was a challenge she never expected.

* * *

**A/N: So please leave me your honest opinion in your review, please if you would like to review, I just want to know what people think of it, I don't care if it is mean, anyway nala wont be a brat in this one, she will always be a brat to me though, anyways please have a great night!**


	2. A rough start

** Hello! Sorry I have been gone for so long! **

**I had this idea in my head so I wanted to share it! the next chapter will be longer and better!**

**Anyway can you guess who this oc is based on? there are some hints.**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Trixi's pov.

Ok so two weeks ago I moved into this lame pride, I went walking a few hours after well you know, Then I was met by some annoying bird that talked my ears off! Eventually I stopped listening to his squealing, it was all about the rules of the land, he felt the need to brag about being a stooge to the king! Then he went on about the royal snobs! Well I don't actually know them but all royals are snobs to me!

So anyway I just walked past the royal fool and headed to some large looking rock in the distance, I have to admit, it was beautiful here, better than my old home...

So when I got inside of the beautiful structure minutes later I found a pretty lioness with blue eyes standing at the opening of the cave talking to a beige lioness.

So I said hey lady, do you know where I could find a fat guy who rules this place? I honestly didn't see what was wrong with what I said at the time.

The beige lioness who happened to be the queen spoke up and said she was the queen.

So I told her she was way to hideous to be a queen, and that her neck was freakishly long. so she started crying, I AM Kidding!The only thing that really happened was the conversation with that bird!

Anyway the little bird led me to the great structure and introduced me to the king and queen, they heard my story and blah blah blah I was in!

Pretty boring if you ask me! so I met their son simba, and his best friend nala, they are ok, nala is to much of a mary sue for me though, I only met them once or twice, I don't wish to know more about them than I already do, what's the point anyway? As soon as I get used to this home something bad will happen, why should I get to know them?

Nobody likes me, well they should get to know me! They didn't even try! All they do is ignore me! The cubs are really brats sometimes! I don't need this! But I have nowhere else to go.

I wish my aunt where alive, we could live her together, then it wouldn't be so bad living here.

* * *

Nala's POV.

So uh, the new girl is, well OK.

She had her bad qualities and her good qualities, like she scares me to death! That can be useful! She is pretty! And she well um that's is really.

So anyway I asked her if she wanted to play tag and she hit me with a stick in my gut! I ended up rolling down a small hill and hurting my gut more! It really hurt!

* * *

Nobody's POV.

Far far away around the ruin that used to be Patricia's home the fire was still burning, for one week the flames never died, it was quit amazing, not for whatever unfortunate soul that was in the fire of course.

Around that crumbled black ruin bodies where everywhere, fur was scattered across the burnt ground, there where blood stains all over the place, there where claw marks on the walls of the shattered cave, it was a horrid sight.

Limbs where missing from animals bodies, some where split wide open, others where gutted as if they where fish, in the middle of the dead bodies a dirty furred grown up lioness lay limply on the ground, she was completely still, her chest moved up and down ever so slowly, she looked tired, she was bruised all over,she was almost dead,but not yet, if she could get to safety she might live, or she could bleed out, I am afraid this will remain in answered, for now...

* * *

**A/N: So that last part was pretty sad, I have been watching horror movies all week and need to get it out of my mind! Sorry for the horror! I would make every story full of happiness and love igf I could, but there needs to be some sort of sadness or plot twister. Anyway enough about despair! Can you guess who Patricia is based on? The next chapter will be much longer! It will deal with the characters feelings more.**


	3. first meetings

** Hi!**

**I'm so Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

**But i'm back! This chapter is told in patricia's pov. The whole story won't be in her POV.**

**Ok anyway please enjoy the story!**

**And please review!**

* * *

Trixi's POV.

The next morning I woke up early and saw the prince Simba, his fat father capasa or something like that walking out of the cave along with the long necked queen marabi or harabi, or- oh never mind!

I sat up slowly, then I got up from my sleeping spot near the back of the den and tried to creep past the lioness and their cubs.

I tip toed past Nala and her mother sleeping soundly and cuddled up together and instantly felt jealous, because She had a mother and I never did, except for my aunt, don't get me wrong she is awesome but I wonder what it would be like to have a real family, Nala is one of the lucky ones, like Simba, he has a mom and dad! Its not fair!''

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going, and I accidently tripped over a girl cubs tail and fell flat on my stomach.

''Sorry. ''I said plainly.

I got up from the ground and brushed myself off, I started to walk towards the cave entrance again before the tiny girl cub got an attitude with me.

''Watch it jerk! ''She said rolling her eyes and huffing, ''don't the have manners at wherever freakish Pride you came from? Or where you raised by wart hogs?''

I know She isn't talking to me! She doesn't know one thing about me!

''No you watch it you spoiled arrogant brat! ''I said extending my claws and snarling, ''I said sorry so drop it!

Without giving her a chance to responde I turned sharply on my heels and walked off cooly, if they think they can talk to me like this and get away with it they can think again!

I walked outside and saw Simba and whatever his name is walking down the stairs of Pride rock, They didn't seem to notice me, I didn't want them to anyway.

After they had gotten down the stairs and a fair distance away I claimed down after them and followed them.

I watched them through some bushes as Simba's father talked about the great circle of life, it sounded interesting, then I watched as the dodo came flying up to them squealing about the morning report, then I watched as Simba used him for target practice which made me giggle.

Simba must have heard me giggle because he looked over in my direction for a second, but then went back to pouncing. Then the dodo popped up from behind a rock and warned them of hyenas in the Pride lands, The king jumped over Simba's head and raced off leaving Simba upset.

''I never get to go anywhere! ''Simba huffed angrily.

He kicked a rock in anger and it flew over to me and hit me in my chest.

''Oww!'' I screeched forgetting to be quite.

''Who there? ''Simba asked walking over to the bushes, ''come on out! I don't bite!''

''Yes you do! ''Zazu said flying onto Simba's shoulder, ''and poke! And tug! And toss! And you shouldn't be inviting some mangy thing out of the bushes! We don't know what that creature is!''

Who are you calling a creature peacock? ''I asked stepping out of the bushes, and I happen to have a name, its Patricia!''

''What kind of name is that? ''The bird asked.

''Don't ask me! I never liked the name! ''I snorted, ''as long as you asked mine what's yours?''

''My name is-''

''Banana beak! ''Simba interrupted cheekely.

''No!'' The Bird said suffily, ''my name is Zazu! And I am the Kings mangerdomo!''

''He's a stooge. ''Simba said plainly.

''I beg your pardon! ''Zazu said indignantly.

''Your pardoned! ''Simba said teasingly.

''Naughty cubs,'' Zazu said shaking his head, "come now Simba, your supposed to be at home! Not jibber jabbering with some scruffy outcast!''

With that Zazu took flight and Simba followed behind slowly.

''I thought She was pretty cool. ''Simba muttered.

His comment made me smile, but only slightly.

* * *

After my encounter with Simba and the dodo I decided to go down to the sun bathing rocks and rest since I didn't have anything else to do or anybody to play with.

When I got there I found Nala's mother bathing her, and I saw Simba's mother sleeping on a large rock across from Nala's mother.

I found a small comfy looking rock next under the shade and went to go lay down on it without a word to anybody.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nala's mother staring at me with what I think is sympathy.

I didn't like it when other animals stared at me, I felt like jumping up and saying Take a picture it will last longer! But I decided not to, so I just kept my cool and closed my eyes and turned away from her pretending not to notice.

A few minutes later Simba Came bounding down the winding pathe and ran straight past me and up to Nala.

''Hey Nala!'' Simba said brightly.

''Hi Simba. ''Nala awnsered back in a normal voice.

''Come on! ''Simba whispered through clenched teeth,'' I just heard about this really cool place!''

It must be just the water hole or something.

''Uh Simba! ''Nala said clenching her teeth, ''i'm kinda in the middle of a bathe!''

''And its time for yours!'' Said the now awakend queen.

Before Simba could run Sarabi scoped him up in her paws and began to bathe him.

''Mom! ''Simba said with annoyance, ''Mom your messing up my mane!''

After a few more licks She let Simba down and He fixed his ''mane''.

''OK, OK I'm clean! ''Simba said, can we go now!''

''So where are we going? ''Nala asked still into her bathe, ''it better not be anyplace dumb!''

No, Simba said reasuringly, its really cool!

'' So where is this really cool place? ''Simba's mom asked with a slight smirk on her face.

''Oh, ''Simba said, ''uh, around the water hole.''

''The water hole!'' Nala said less than impressed, ''what's so great about the water hole!''

The poor kid was in trouble, so I decided to step in, After all he was kinda nice to me this morning.

"The Water hole sounds fun!" I said jumping up and trying to sound happy," isn't that right Simba?"

''What are you doing? ''Simba mouthed silently.

''Just go we with it! ''I hissed hastily, ''Don't worry about anything mame! Everything is under control, We won't get into any trouble! We promise! So could we go?''

''Well...''

''Please? ''We all asked giving our biggest smiles.

''It's alright with me. ''Sarabi said smiling.

All of us cheered.

''Your good!'' Nala whispered.

Simba and Nala began to bounce around each other happily before Simba's mother added one little detail.

''As long as Zazu goes with you!''

Simba and I had the exact same thought.

''No! Not Zazu!''

* * *

A/N: That's chapter three! I guess you know what happens next. See you next time! I'm going to be adding deleated scenes from the movie as well as my own scenes!Thanks! Have a good day! Bye!


End file.
